Taking Over Me
by La Petite Rose
Summary: Jin finally has it all,but is still missing a few things- precious to him the most. Part IV - 'Last Bit of Hope' Angst-included. 'I began to think of all the things I’ve done and all the people I screwed over, the list is endless and overflowing.'
1. Reunited

**A/N: I've seen what's happening to Jin in Tekken 6. Basically our hero is becoming what he promised to never be. Inspired by the Bible and the Evanescence song with the same title. My first rated M fic in along time.**

**Warning. It will have Bible Scriptures, sex scenes,lewd behavior, ,a tad bit Xiao bashing. But now all these things are incorporated into the story ,if you can handle it then proceed,if you cannot I suggest you press the back button.**

Notes- Thoughts are written in italics. _The good thoughts italized,_ _**the bad thoughts**_ _**bold italized**_

**Jin's POV- in most chapters.**

**- Remember this quote,when reading this quote-** "We ask God to forgive us for our evil thoughts and evil temper, but rarely, if ever ask Him to forgive us for our sadness".**R. W. Dale **

**Part I **

**Reunited**

I sit in the zaibatsu room,surrounded by my servants-willing to do everything in my beck and call. I never thought I'd be sitting in the same chair my father once sat,even before him my grandfather sat here. The King of Iron Fist Tournament five is over- _**I won,ha-ha yeah.**_ And now I'm sitting on top of the world. _**It feels good to be selfish.**_Yet part of me thinks back to my mother's teaching to be un-selfish, another side tells me live it up,you only live once.

_Yeah you only live once,_ I think about that then think to the thoughts before that they sound nothing like me. _Why am I here? This place is not where I belong-I should have this place torn down or atleast changed so that it could make a positive impact on thw world. That's what mother would want…_

_**That's what mother would want- ha-ha bull shit,mama's boy. She's gone and you can't get her back. It's all your fault because you didn't protect her , ,you ran way like a frightened child.**_

_No,she's not gone. She's alive…I just know it… I can feel her...her presence is strong. ._ I sigh hesitantly, which brings two guards to attention.

"Sir,are you alright?"

I quickly compose myself, ridding of any signs that show of bickering thoughts once before. I swallow,clearing my throat. "No Lt. Mitsurugi,I am well."

"Yes,sir." He answers with a salute. He's like a toy soilder perfected in his ways,an exact copy of everyone else. It won't matter if he got melt by the rays of the sun,he could be easily replaced. He was like every other servant if you'd call them that- mindless,willing to die,loyal. _**Morons**_. _People who value their lives so much - who found themselves here. _

_**They're mindless freaks you dolt- they serve us,they have no meaning,no life. They are beneath you. If something happened to them no one would care. Unlike them you,Jin Kazama- you will be the most powerful man in the world. You have the power to have anything you want. You will never be punished for your wrong actions. You have so much no one can take it from you-because you can gain it back. Love,hope,happiness. You'll have no regrets..ever…**__**fuck the world**__** if they oppose you…they're just jealous. They're jealous of your power- that you possess,they know you can control them. Think of Kazama- you'll never be anyone's punching bag anymore,everyone will be your doormat.**_

I listen the thoughts,maybe haven't this much power isn't so bad. Maybe, I can buy myself happiness,hope. Just thinking over never having to regret letting Heihachi use me. Never having Hwoarang follow me or never have this pain. I smile,then cross my legs,then bellow a laugh. I laugh that sounds nothing like my voice,who ever's laugh it was,dripping in dominance. _Whoever it was I liked it._

Moments later, the doors of the corridor burst open. A small pink dot came running toward me,I squinted my eyes . Two guards were after it, as the pink dot came closer I began to recognize it's form. _Xiaoyu!_

"After her!" My head guard Takashi yelled, the guard men and their guns pointed ready to shoot. "HAULT!" I stood from my seat, and like puppets my men ceased their actions.

"Jin! I found you!" Xiaoyu ran up to my throne,heaving,out of breath. I was so happy to see her, and unlike me I wrapped my arms around her. Holding her close,it was the first time since my mother passed ,I held anyone that close. I inhaled the scent of Xiaoyu's hair ,it was child-like,the scent of laughter. Xiaoyu pulls away,but smiling all the more.

"Jin ,I came to tell you…how to be at peace with yourself…" She whispered, my ears cocked up. _I can finally be happy! _

I held her hands in mine,listening to every single word. "Yes. Tell me." _This is miracle,I've been waiting for…_

" Jin,you must accept…Jesus Christ as your savior."

_**What?! **_I couldn't believe my ears.

"Pardon?"

"That's the true way to be at peace with yourself. I'm sorry ,Jin. God sent me to tell you that and when God sends me to do something –I do it." Xiao looked me dead in the eye-sincerely. She wasn't finished. "I know this is sudden,but Jin God showed me a vision of what you'll be come in the near future. It wasn't pretty…Jin….you really don't have to feel this way… about life…you don't have to beat yourself up. You can have hope,joy,…._love…_" She whispered .

Part of me wanted to believe,give it a chance. It just seemed unbelievable. "What about all I've done? I let my mother die-it was al my fault…"

"It wasn't your fault Jin,it wasn't …God knew..Jin… he hears you…" Tears start to roll down Xiao's face.

_What about what I've become? The devil inside of me, won't I go to hell?_

"God's always listening Jin..even in the darkest hours… now Jin I'm not going to lie to you…if you become a Christian you're life is not always gonna be perfect…but atleast you know you'll always be forgiven, and God always has his arms open to you…_always…"_

_**Impossible! Don't believe this sunshiney bitch…she's lying…there's no God!...If there was…he wouldn't make disasters like you…he wouldn't make any one suffer…endure so much… She doesn't understand…she'll never understand…Lies…all of it…every last word of it..**_

"Jin…becoming a Christian…is one of the easiest things… you can do… all you have to do is say this prayer…" She reaches into her pocket to retrieve a small bible. "Jin…There are some things you have to sacrifice but it's for the better…I promise you…you'll feel better about yourself…in no time…"

I stood in shock, my mind whirled… I didn't know what to do… Part of me wanted to believe…it was hope… I could finally be a good guy. It all seemed so true. Then _**it**_ overwhelmed. I couldn't control it ,it had already taken control over me.

"_**GET OUT!"**_ Xiao looked up at me horrified. The good part of me was horrified too, it was screaming to help but it was too scared to fight _**it.**_ "_**GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, I DON'T NEED YOU! I DON'T NEED GOD! GUARDS ARREST THIS CRAZY BITCH!"**_

"Jin! WAIT! I want to help you! Right now you might not understand, but you will in time!" Takashi handcuffed her with force. "Sir, would you like to say any last words…."

"_**I don't want to see your face….ever again…I don't love you…I never did…never will….how was I a fool to love someone like you? A liar…a stupid-stupid-little girl …immature…and never…had a taste of life…"**_ Then I slapped her across the face.

Xiao looked at me with tear stained cheeks."Jin…I'm not here to curse you…I've said what God wants me too…My prayers go out to you… hopefully I'ved helped you in the long run…good bye Jin."

Then ,for a brief second ,I felt remorse. I knew from right then and there, maybe I could changed my ways.. _What have I become? _Then I knew deep inside, that I wouldn't be seeing Xiaoyu for a long time. I knew,what I did today I would soon regret.

* * *

**_A/N: How was it? It's Controversial isn't it? I'm sorry. I'm not here to bash anyone's religion,for the most part I am a Christian - I do read the bible and attend church. I do respect other people's religion. You're possibly wondering why I would write such a fic- if I'm a Christian- why write something so dark and angry? I tried to give a realistic view of Jin- he's hurt,confused, and mad ,etc. But remember if you'd been as much stuff as Jin (and had an evil enmity living inside of you) you'd feel the same way. Xiao's role in this part was to share her belief in hopes of helping Jin. I as a Christian,believe that'd if one were to accept Jesus as their savior-they'd be forgiven and could live the way God intended them too. (Which by the way is easier said then done). _**

* * *


	2. Every man's dream

_**A/N:**_ Same as last time, _good thoughts are italized , __**bad thoughts are in bolded italics. **_Oh like in last chapter, sometimes thoughts can crossover into actions or words themselves.

I'd like to give a shout out to my friend who'd helped with the sex scene in this chapter-yes there is a sex scene- skip over it if you don't want to read it.

"The thing you love the most will not be the thing you get in return…" My friend Ian

**Part II**

**Every man's dream**

Two years have passed since I have last seen Xiaoyu. Everyday I think about her. I regret what I did two years ago… _It's haunting me-what I did was wrong… I should've listened-I should've… Maybe what she was saying was true,it was an opportunity! And I blew it!_

_**Man, you are so pathetic…listen to yourself …crying over some childish bitch…you never needed her…man, you can have any woman you want in this world. Just look at what you have now-power, status,fortune. You're a wealthy bastard who has nothing to complain about ,one of the world's most beautiful women, and an empire –larger than any before it. Why are you stuck in the past?**_

_You do have a point…it's just I wonder.._

_**Well don't- worrying is a sign of weakness. You're in control-total control. Isn't this what you want?**_

_Yes. You're right, absolutely. What's done is done. The past is the past. I should move on._

_**Good grief. You're such a pansy…**_

I feel two slender arms slither their way around my neck. Two moist lips kiss the nape of my neck, move up to my ears, and blow a whisper into them. "You're coming to bed, dear?"

That voice that resonated through my ear,was none other than Zafina's. The woman, that I laid down with everynight,consumed in passionate sex with for the past year and a half. She was every man's dream- sleek ,exotic ,flexible…

Every newspaper in the world knew what we had going on, they always wondered when I was going to marry her? _Answer is I'm not…I don't love her… She's how I hate to say…a toy…_

The truth is- I'm holding on because I don't want to be alone. It's not good for man to be alone. _**That's right man needs something-to fuck. **_

_No man needs something to love,to hold,to protect…to confide in… _The feelings I had Zafina were abit superficial-sure I liked her,but I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with her. Some people are meant for each other- and Zafina is not for me.

Sure she'd looks good on my arm, I kept her there for worldly reasons. For status, which I want to keep ,I haven't rid of her yet. _Another reason,is I don't want to break her heart. She_ _doesn't deserve it, no one doesn't deserve their heart broken…_

_**You are so damn…sappy…you bitch…get over the past…you should be glad you don't have to see that little…school girl whore. She was annoying and you know it.**_

I shake off the thoughts and try to concentrate on what sexually appealing act,Zafina would pull off.

She pushes me to the bed and starts up the stereo with some romantic song that I've heard her play every night before her and I fuck.

She tries something new tonight by giving me a lap dance. I watched her body sway rhythmically , my eyes focusing on her supple ass. I begin to picture Xiao in my mind

_**Come on man she's basically saying let me pleasure you in every way you can imagine with new sex positions and any other kinky shit you and her can think up.**_

As my mind reawakens from it's loss of concentration I see Zafina has taken off her clothes and all I can do is stare at the D-cups she has until she puts my hands on her breasts from there I begin to fondle them with a very smooth but rough motion until she decides to go between my legs. The feeling of her mouth around my penis feels makes me feel like I'm not at war with myself. I slowly comb my right hand into her soft long hair and I begin to push her head down until I feel satisfied and pleasured. As I'm doing that she decides to stop and lick her index and middle fingers then moves them to her 'lips' and she begins to play with herself While at the same time she continues to give me head until she decides that we should begin to have intercourse.

_**Are you enjoying this as much as I am?**_

_No I know she's not right for me even if she can fulfill my wildest fantasies… _

_**What are you gay? Come on that foolish XIAYOU would never have done this for you so stop bitching and moaning over everything and show that you have some balls!**_

_You're right._

I plunge myself into her and slowly begin to go back and forth until I hear her begin to moan and at that instance. I begin to thrust faster and faster until my body burst into sweat.

Like an animal, I flip her to her side and throw her leg above my shoulder and I continue plummeting into her while she moans with an orgasmic tone that just makes me want to fuck her even more. Hungrily,I decide to put her on her knees and start taking that ass of hers until I finally release into her .After we're done she decides she wants to just get under the sheets and snuggle and that is what I decide to do until she falls asleep where my mind can truly wonder about all my decisions I've made and my thoughts about Xiaoyu.

_**Will you get over her? Look what you have now, and you want to go back to Xiaoyu-whom you've never paid any attention to-until whoops two years ago?! **_

_It does seem crazy,but there's something about her…I don't know…I think I love her…_

_**You think? 'Think' is not good enough… 'knowing' is and for the most part you don't love Xiaoyu and you 'know' it! Now say it!**_

" _**I don't love Xiaoyu…" **_It all felt foreign to me as I whispred it . I found myself out of the bed,where Zafina lie and over near the window with a full view of Tokyo beneath me. Looking down on it is like looking down on Earth as the Gods do. Most men will never see this city, have this much influence,power,status. Why am I questioning all this? Aren't I supposed to be happy? Happy!

It all seems so fake-this life that I am living…I'm living every man's dream. I've fulfilled all his desires: beautiful companion, fortune, status. I have one of the biggest reputations. Yet something's missing… _A lot's missing…it's like my soul and heart are absent…and I don't know where to find them…_

_**What the fuck are you talking about, Mama's boy? Go to bed! Shit…having to listen to you groan and complain…for eight years..now..You're twenty-three…not eighty..now you'll love another…that's that.**_

I slip back into bed,with Zafina's body close to mind. I have the urge to push her away, but I do not act upon it. I relax some,waiting for tomorrow to come with it's uniformity.

The next morning, I wake up to find myself in an empty bed. Zafina has left a note on the nightstand-in her elaborate writing she has gone shopping. The smell of a gourmet breakfast wafts up to my nose, hungry and not wanting to see chef see me in the nude, I take a shower.

I come up out of the bathroom, fully dressed in suit. One of my maids,Michiko,rushes to fix my tie. This is the beginning of my day,right from the start is boring. As I make my way to the kitchen,another servant,hands me my laptop. Once ,in the kitchen I perch myself on a barstool,greeted by Chef Ito. He presents my breakfast of French toast, bacon, and eggs.

He makes small talk as usual, I wish I didn't have work to do today. As I log onto the internet, I am welcomed by two e-mails one from The Julia Chang Foundation, asking for donations to preserve the world's forests. The other is from the Christie Monteiro Project,an organization built to aid families that do not have access to health care. It's not the first time I've received these e-mails and like the last time _**I delete them.**_

"Jin, honey,I'm back!" Zafina calls. "Guess what I did today!"

"Spend all my money?"

"ha-ha no,look what I bought ,today!" Zafina then reaches out of a Barnes and Noble bag, she reveals a pink book. _The Secret to living the Best life ever: tips on boosting your personal life ,love life, marriage and family life. Written by Mei Kizune,Ling Xiaoyu, and Leo Klassen._

I nearly choked on my coffee as I saw the book, hopefully Zafina didn't see that action. She didn't because, she continued to jump up and down in excitement. Which was unlikely of her.

"Jin…I read a few pages of this book…thinking it'd be complete bullshit…but it's really good…it's so true and honest…" _**I stare at the woman, that I screwed the night before, wondering if something fell out of her noggin. **_

"Don't look at me like that, just think of what this book can do for us. …Maybe we can finally get married…" She sounded so enthusiastic till she finished the end of her statement. Zafina hated the feeling of showing weaknesses, so she looked up straight-faced.

"Besides… I got the signatures from all of the writers….and they'll be appearing on tv…"

My ears cocked up. _Oppurtunity…just maybe… you can contact Xiaoyu…this way you guys…can reconcile …maybe talk it out over dinner…Jin you don't have to lie to Zafina…_ _you can finally have Xiao!_

Those thoughts ran through my mind,but I showed no apperant care not to bring suspicion to Zafina. She turned on the television to a local news channel. Appearing on the screen were two Asian women, one Caucasian woman. _**Kazama you're a lunatic…get over her already! Just get over her already! Keep dreamin man…look what you have now…you're gonna jeopardize all that for one girl?**_

Zafina turns up the tv, so we could both listen to the authors speak. An interviewer asked the girls various questions, I ignored all what the other girls said, and paid attention to what Xiao said in particular. The interviewer asked her a question about love and her past experiences. I made sure the tv was at a pretty high level of volume. I just had to hear her answer.

" Y'know… I used to …think love was everything…I grew up and realized it's not."

The interviewer proceeds to question her. "One chapter…in the book in particular you said ' I loved him with everything. And I didn't want him to get hurt…but what was the use of coming back to him…if he was going to just push me away, again?"

When I heard that pang of regret struck through me. I turned to Zafina who listened intently, I turned back to the television screen. I continued to look at the older Xiaoyu, she was good-looking, she still had that youthful glow.

"I guess you could say I'm a loving person…but back then…I just let people walk over me…I thought I was doing the right thing,but I was wrong."

The interviewer nods, "So you're saying…. It's wrong to help someone?"

"No.I'm saying you can help someone as long as they don't bring you down-then that's where both people are hurting and no one's getting help."

The audience applauds in the background ,the interviewer quiets the crowd. "So…I'm assuming the man you're referring…had quite a nasty break-up." The interviewer smiles.

"No. It's just at that time-we were at different points in our lives, no hard feelings though. I forgive him and I hope he forgives me." She smiles.

"So have you heard from him since?"

"No. It's okay ,maybe it's better this way." Once she said that ,the TV shut off. I turned to Zafina. "So why are you showing me this,again?"

"Jin….I thought you'd get it by now…" her voice abit annoyed, she sighs heavily. " Jin…I'm sick of this…"

_Uh-oh…here it comes… __**Uh-oh nothing…It's all your fault…**_

"_**Sick of what**_**? **_**What the hell are you talking about**_**?"**

Zafina stands up from her seat on the couch. " This…all of it….the same thing…the routine…You go to work or work on your laptop all day….I go shopping…when you're done with work…or whatever you do…we have sex…then hours later the routine starts over again!" She was now yelling,with her arm stretched out. "If we're gonna live like this…can't we just get married ?! For Christ's sake! I mean….I hate this…it worries me you don't love me…are you ashamed of me,Jin?"

I clear my throat. " No…" _I guess this is the time to tell her the truth… __**NO!**_

"_Zafina… I'm sorry for all of this… you're right we shouldn't live like this…I hate to say…we're never going to marry…because the truth is I don't love you…_"

By now she's crying in an outrage, something I never saw her do before. "Well I'm glad you told me the truth but damn…why didn't you tell me this in the beginning?!"

The good side of me felt very guilty. "_I don't know… if you want I can book you a flight back to Egypt… for tomorrow morning_."

The bad side was in a complete rage. _**What are you doing? Why are you giving up one of the world's most beautiful woman?**_

For once I ignored my ugly side and listened to my good side, by getting rid of Zafina,I would stop leading her on. Now I could fix my problems,maybe get back together with Xiao. I didn't care what anyone thought about me there after in that moment. What I did to Xiao was wrong… she was right all along… I must right my wrongs… I must find Xiao so she can help me…so I can love her.

**_A/N: How was it? I like writing this fic. For the record,I don't think Zafina is a slut or anything. I just always wanted to write something with her and Jin together. I couldn't find any quote or scripture from the Bible to sum this chapter up so I got my friend to help. _**


	3. Noncompromising

**1 Thessalonians 2:4- For we speak as messengers approved by God to be entrusted with the Good News. Our purpose is to please God, not people. He alone examines the motives of our hearts.**

**A/N: Yo,sup everybody I hope everybody is doing well. I'm very busy and I'm so thankful I got a chance to post this up. Well I have nothing else to say. Enjoy! **

_Italics are thoughts or text messages._

**Part III**

_**Non-compromising**_

_**Xiaoyu Pov.**_

Weeks ago at a book signing, I met Jin Kazama's girlfriend, Zafina. She was a foxy woman oozing with confidence. It surprised me when she purchased the self help book that me and my colleagues wrote.

_It had been two years since I have last spoken to Jin. These past two years have been a whirlwind and I've gone through a lot of_ _ups and downs. I thank God for all of it ,because without all the trial and tribulations, I wouldn't have_ _made it here. I never even dreamed of myself having a book on the New York Times bestsellers or being able to bring happiness to others. After I helped Jin I didn't know where else to go- I had lost my family, my friends, I had nothing. Jin sorta came my world and everyone else_ _in it didn't matter. __Back then I could've quit but God wouldn't let me quit, he was not through with me yet. After that experience with Jin I realized my focuses were all out of order. With deep prayer and alone time with God, my life seemed to sort back together_

But back to the book- the biggest topic in that book was LOVE.

Right then and there I assumed Jin and Zafina were undergoing relationship problems. it must be tough dating one of the world's most-well known bachelors. I wished them luck. It amazes me how things can change in two years. My life was going no where. My focuses were all out of bound I was still chasing Jin, before then without purpose for Childish reasons. But two years ago I wanted to truly help him.

I twisted the faucet of my hotel room's Jacuzzi tub... As bubbles fill up the tub, I check my e-mails on my cell. One is from Leo saying that her, Mei ,and I should enjoy our success by dining at one of New York's finest restaurants. I had an hour before dinner. As I checked my cell for more e-mails one e-mail was from an unknown sender. Knowing me it was probably from some fanatic, but before I could deleted it my intuition told me to read it.

_Xiaoyu,_

_Forgive me for all I've done. I realized you're my soul , my heart. I need you. I want you. I love you. Let's get together. Let's start over. Get this right._

_-Jin_

I stared at the e-mail in disbelief. In a trance almost, I broke out of it when I realized the bath water spilled over the tub.

I submerged myself in the water, saying a prayer in my mind and God why he showed me this. It's time to let him go… Tell him the truth, whether he likes it or not. He needs to hear what he wants to hear. It may sound absurd but trust me.

With a sense of peace, I lift my head from the water. My mind clear, I know what I was going to say.

_Dear Jin,_

_I'll always forgive you. But in, I do love you. I believe if you really love someone, you'd do the best you can to help them. Jin, I told you before you need to accept Christ as your savior. You can be forgiven of all your sins, you can be cured, you can be saved. I'm sorry Jin, I'm not superwoman. I'm just a woman. I'm not perfect, no one is except Jesus. I'm not your soul or your heart, no I don't want to get together. Jin if you start over you life, change the path you're going. Maybe… just maybe we can be together._

_Xiaoyu_

I set the phone down, but picked it up as soon as I set it down because it began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_**I know where you are…"**_ Then the line hung up.

It was him. I shook my head, I had dinner to attend to . There was no time for silly cat and mouse-like games.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hours later I come back to my hotel room with the door unlocked. My stomach plunges, with a surreal feeling. I never usually feel like this due to my faith in God.

I step forward, turning on the light switch. The room was filled with roses. Blood red roses. I notice the door to my room is cracked abit; flickering light is at the bottom, with a sprinkle of rose petals. I open the door to my room. Illuminated by candle light, rose petals everywhere with devil himself on the edge of my bed.

"Jin? What are you doing here?"

He smirks. "I miss you. Let's get together." He sauntered towards me he wrapped his uninvited arms around me. His lips met my neck ,then my ear in a soft whisper. "I love you"

His hand brushed against my breast. His touch felt good against my body but I knew I couldn't be swayed by desire. I have to let Jin go. Jin's hands roamed over my body, so much even one of my breasts became exposed. I wouldn't let it go any farther.

"No. Stop…stop that!"

He ignored me, until I pushed him off of me. "We need to talk!"

"Alright." Jin found his way to the dinner table, next to the balcony. I was so shocked about how Jin was acting it was so out of character. He was over-bearing and rough.

I turned from Jin, to fix my dress. I had this feeling tonight was going to change my life forever, I asked the Lord to give mye strength and guidance.

"Jin, I know these past two years have been rough on you. Being in the limelight and all, the world knows your name, face, and what you do daily." His eyes watched me intensely, hungrily. I pushed this fact to the back of my mind and spoke assuredly. "Jin, I see clearly by your actions that you're not acting yourself…"

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about, babe!" He laughed maniacally.

My point exactly…

" Jin ,I know you're hurt. I know you have power…fame…status…people dream of that… but Jin…material things like that mess with your head….It becomes your idol….It may seem worth it at first but Jin the long run it all comes crumbling down…"

He rolls his eyes as to say "How would you know?'

"I know Jin…I know. I know very well…. After you, I had several boyfriends-none of them good. Love- no make that lust became my idol, I had this void in me I thought I could fix it but I was any hurting myself in the end. I had took my focus off God, tried to live with out him guiding me- that's when things got worse. I came to a point in my life when I figured out I couldn't always have it my way and not pay for the consequences.

I had dug my way into a hole I couldn't get out of. When I was praying for things to get better until I changed my ways. It wasn't easy. I'll admit people gave me shit-excuse my French. But that's the price you have to pay for bettering yourself and I wouldn't take it back for anything."

Jin held me in his eyes, gripping me tightly.

"But in the end it's worth it. It won't matter what anyone says. Ji, I don't careif you like that or not. I'm not here to please you,I'm here to tell you what you need to hear." I stood up readying to escort him out the door. "I'm sorry Jin,that's all I have to say to you. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

He laughed arrogantly, standing on his feet, lingering in the darkness. When he looked uphis eyes were orange like a warm fire.

His cocky chuckle formed into a long laugh, that sent chills down my spine. The door knob was slippery with my own sweat. I hope the door.

"Jin, get out! I mean it-get out now!"

Before I continued my shouts Jin shut the door, his body on top of me, trapping me. Like a caged bird. One of his hands ravaging over me, fondling me, his other hand caressing my face, leathery skin, and taloned fingers. He knicked my face with one of his talons, blood trickled down my face.

"You're so beautiful."

His long tongue slithered over the knick in my face. I felt filthy, Jin planned to make his. I He must of forgot that I'm not naïve sixteen or eighteen and I won't be captured.

"No! You can't have me! What we had is over-done!" I had to get out of here-I had no other choice my life was at stake! I grabbed the vase of roses with one hand bringing it down over Jin's head.

Jin groaned, clutching his head. I took a leap of faith turning to run out of the hotel room. I had no shoes and my toes burned against the hotel hall carpet. I was out of breath ,by the time I stopped running; huge glass window overlooking all of New York City stood in front of me.. I was scared, I thanked God I made it out peacefully.

Yet I still needed to tell the authorities about all this I was being chased by a stalkerish demonic maniac. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes. Thinking about the tranquility of NYC. When I opened my eyes, a demonic Jin was flying towards to me?!

Like a bullet I flew back from the impact of Jin slamming into me. The window dispersing into billion of pieces. We plunged downwards-into the street. Before we actually hit the ground black wings spread out of Jin's back.


	4. Last Bit of Hope

_**A/N: The finale, this story was originally going to have five parts, but I really wanted to finish this up so I combined the fourth and fifth parts. **_

_Evanescence's 'Taking Over me'_

"_I believe in you/ I'll give up everything /Just to find you"_

_**The Final Chapter- The Last Bit of Hope**_

_**Jin's Pov**_

Alone. The darkness is seeping in, growing each day. I'm on top of the world, I have it all. But I'm still hollow inside, I don't know what to do to relieve myself of this emptiness. I've tried all methods, doctrines, and practices. I've succeeded in none. I don't know what to do anymore. I've given up on all hope. I'm a menace to society-everyone I meet end up dead or broken. Like mother, like Zafina, _like Xiao… _

I sigh, glancing around my billion-dollar mansion with its tapestries, artifacts, and buzzing technology. Money spent on those items that bring no satisfaction. With a pistol lying on the coffee table, loaded with bullets. My time on this earth was soon coming to an abrupt end. I began to think of all the things I've done and all the people I screwed over, the list is endless and overflowing.

I reach for the pistol ,getting closer and closer to death. The gun sneers at me and beckons. My mind is racing from all the way to the beginning to this current point in my life. I take slight sigh and aim.

Before I pull the trigger, I reach into my pocket for a cell phone, searching for someone to talk to, maybe persuade out of my suicidal thoughts.

I scroll through all the numbers and stop when I see Xiaoyu's number. I call it, hoping she'll answer it.

"Hello?" A feminine voice answers the phone. I'm too shocked to even reply back. "Hello?"

Before she hangs up the phone I answer, she gasps. I'm in shock too, I give her an apology and then we talk about our last encounter. She told me that I had transformed into Devil Jin and I went ballistic. This is all surprising to me because I don't remember any of this. Luckily she got away. We continue to talk and then we get to an abrupt silence.

"Jin what's the real reason you called?"

I confessed everything ,I sounded pretty pathetic.

She sighs hesitantly. "Here we go again…"

"Jin…I'm sorry I've done all I can do….It's up to you now…"

It was up to make a choice to either change my ways or continue to go down a path that would eventually kill me.

"Xiao ,I decided I want to give my life over to Jesus Christ."

Over the phone I can feel Xiao smile. "Jin…I promise you it won't be a decision you'll regret…"

_**Epilogue**_

_**Jin's life took a 360 degree for the better. Jin used the Mishima Zaibatsu for good of the world and had his representation restored. The devil gene still lurks in Jin and under control for the most part. Xiaoyu continued to write books and eventually began her company for aspiring Christian mangakas. Five years later the two got married. **_

**A/n: I had to finish this story, and I hope everyone got something out of this. If you don't believe in Christ, oh well. I just wanted to share my life view with you. I really miss the old Jin Kazama and hate how NAMCO is gothing him up. He's like a Vampire lol. Happy late Thanksgiving.**


End file.
